Different ways have been used to attach accessories, such as arrow rests and sights, to archery bows. In one way, a known arrow rest is screwed onto the bow riser using a screw inserted in a preexisting hole through the side of the bow. In another way, a known arrow rest is adhesively attached to the side of the bow. These known arrow rests have several disadvantages. With both arrow rests, it is difficult or cumbersome to adjust the position of the arrow rest after it's installed. Also, the adhesion is subject to failure after prolonged use and wear and tear of the bow, causing the known adhesive arrow rest to unexpectedly detach. Additionally, the known arrow rests are not designed to be conveniently uninstalled and reinstalled. Consequently, many users keep the known arrows rests installed while transporting their bows. As a result, transportation forces and contact with other objects can cause the orientation of the arrow rests on the bows to become unintentionally changed or misaligned.
In another approach, a known sight is mounted to a bow using a rigid mount. The riser of this bow has a groove on its side. The rigid mount has a lip that fits into the groove. Because of the looseness between the lip and groove, this known sight has a locking screw which extends through the rigid mount until it strikes the face of the bow riser. The user can vertically adjust this known sight by sliding the rigid mount along the groove and tightening the locking screw when the desired position is reached.
However, this known sight has several disadvantages. For example, the tightening of the locking screw forms a significant gap between the face of the riser and the rigid mount. Also, end of the locking screw generates a point force acting on the face of the riser. This gap and this point force can cause instability of the known sight on the riser. The point force, for example, can cause a wobbling effect based on the looseness between the lip and groove. Also, this gap can enable problematic vibrations to transmit from the bow to the known sight. These dynamic factors can impede the user's ability to fine tune his/her bow and to achieve, repeatable, optimal shooting performance. Likewise, these factors can impair the performance of the known sight, resulting in a detriment to shooting accuracy.
The foregoing background describes some, but not necessarily all, of the problems, disadvantages and shortcomings related to attaching bow accessories to bows.